


five: at Harrenhal

by wordtheef



Series: thirteen ways of looking at a Lannister [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (mention) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Fucking, Harrenhal, Mutilation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: “Stop worrying. You’ve got nothing I want,” he says.His half-lifted cock says something else.





	five: at Harrenhal

He comes in to the baths knowing she’s in there, and can Brienne do but crouch and hide herself?

_Stop worrying. You’ve got nothing I want,_ he says.

His half-lifted cock says something else.

He catches her staring at it.

She blushes — expecting he’ll be rude — but no, he sighs and stretches out and starts to talk, on and on about nothing as he always does. _I wanted to prove something, _he says, and_ I can’t imagine what Cersei will think about the missing hand, _and_ Do you know what the worst of it is?_

She has no idea.

_I can’t even bring myself off properly anymore. When I was a boy, I learned how. Enough practice and it gets to be automatic. _

_Don’t blush like that._ (How does he know? his eyes are closed.) _Now — nothing feels right. I do the usual and it’s _wrong. 

He heaves a sigh_. I wouldn’t mind losing my hand so much if I could only get off._

Liar, she thinks. But then she remembers her own nighttime heat, her hand teasing and tormenting, and the deep silent sleep afterwards.

No wonder Jaime looks ... tired.

_I could help,_ she says.

He tenses. _Don’t mock me_.

She doesn’t bother arguing. She only moves towards him; and the water makes a soft noise like it’s interested, curious.

He’s warmer than the bath and he _gasps_ when she touches him. _Is this wrong?_

_No. _He clears his throat._ Not wrong._

His cock is softer than she expected, softer and more firm, too. People say a man gets _hard_ but it isn’t hard, not really; it’s taut, like a muscle.

And it tightens in her hand.

She pushes back the loose skin away from the tip and Jaime moans, the sound reflecting off the walls and ceiling. He pulls her close and wraps his arm around her, putting his mouth on her shoulder.

Automatically her legs settle around his waist, and it’s so good — so easy and so right — she wants him _inside_ and she’s never wanted that before, never.

She wouldn’t know how to go about it. She wouldn’t even know how to ask.

Jaime would know. He let out a long hiss when she rearranged their bodies and now he’s got his head tossed back, ends of his hair dripping in the water, his hand opening and closing against her bare skin.

Her hand is clumsy on him — she knows that, she _feels_ that — it’s probably even worse than when h he used his left hand — but he’s breathing in deep, controlled breaths and his hips are jerking forward and

and she swears there’s an itch inside her where (yes, he’s right) she rubbed at night sometimes, thinking of his laugh and his swordplay and his slow, pleased smile

and maybe it would be worth it, after all.

He buries his face in her neck again and rests his legs on her hips, the water holding them up; he thrusts into her hand, biting down on her throat and licking at her skin — again he does it and _again_ while she fumbles at him with both hands, meaning to say _go into me, go inside me, I need it_

but he’s moving slower and twitching, the skin’s jumping against her palm

and he sags back, his cock going soft as his body relaxes, too.

He smiles, eyes shut. He is beautiful and pleased, and in a moment he will thank her or say something wicked and smart

but Brienne is trying to control her face, to steady her mind before he looks at her again.

She has never been so disappointed in her life.


End file.
